puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Communication
Pirates are able to communicate with each other in various ways, sometimes dependent on their location. There are multiple modes of speaking, which affect how the text appears on screen, and multiple channels which can be spoken on. Each channel sends the message to a different group of pirates. History There are four history modes: fade-overlay, small-overlay, large-overlay, and full-screen. Change between them using the history buttons, next to the chat field. Toggle between the three 'overlay' modes using the 'scroll' icon to the right of the 'send' button. Change to full-screen (and back) using the 'window' icon to the right of the 'scroll'. You can copy and paste history by using the full-screen chat mode. Note: if you've been playing a while, and have a large chat history, switching to full-screen may take a while, during which YPP will be unresponsive. Filters There are four choices of filter in the game for potentially offensive curse words, found on the Options screen: piratification, comicification, dropping messages with offensive content, and no filter at all. However, some substitutions always occur, including piratification of unpiratey language. These are outlined in the next section. Substitutions Some text will automatically substitute other text in its place or change the mode you speak in. These substitutions may need to be the first thing in the message. Peghead has referred to these substitutions as mogrifications. Greeters have access to additional substitutions. Smilies: These make your pirate emote smilies (if the channel causes substitutions to take place). :) =) 8) :-) =-) 8-) :] =] 8] :-] =-] 8-] smiles :} =} 8} :-} =-} 8-} :> => 8> :-> =-> 8-> :D =D 8D :-D =-D 8-D grins :( =( 8( :-( =-( 8-( :[ =[ 8[ :-[ =-[ 8-[ frowns :{ ={ 8{ :-{ =-{ 8-{ :< =< 8< :-< =-< 8-< ;) ;-) ;D ;-D ;] ;-] winks ;} ;-} ;> ;-> :p =p 8p :-p =-p 8-p sticks out a tongue (replacing '-' with '*', works in all the above as well) afaik as far as I know afk Pirate dozes off any1 ne1 anyone asl a/s/l as/l a/sl Ahoy! From which port do ye hail, and how many years are upon ye? (trailing characters removed, unlike others) bbl Be back later brb Be right back btw by the way cu see ye gg good game gl good luck iirc if I remember correctly lmao Pirate laughs heartily lol Pirate laughs m8 mate nh nice hand n00b noob n0ob no0b greenie np no problem omg omfg Billions of blue blistering barnacles! plz please rofl Pirate laughs uncontrollably stfu shut yer trap thx thanks ty Thank ye ur yer wtf What in the seven seas wtg way to go Repeated exclamation or question marks get limited to only three e.g. !!!!!!! will appear as !!! Chat shortcuts Chat shortcuts are available through the options menu under the Chat shortcuts tab. These allow a pirate to customize up to twelve phrases that can be accessed through the function keys on any keyboard. To use the chat shortcuts just press the corresponding function key. All of the chat shortcuts can be sent over any of the chat channels and can be preceded by the /shout, /emote or /think command. Default chat shortcuts *F1 - Ahoy! *F2 - Aye aye *F3 - /me laughs *F4 - Welcome aboard! *F5 - Good luck *F6 - Good game *F7 - Harr! *F8 - Avast! *F9 - Shiver me timbers *F10 - Yohoho! *F11 - Did you hear the cannon shots last night? *F12 - /print Commands */clear */crew */emote or /me */fbroadcast */fofficer */house */game */jcrew */officer */royalty */shout */speak or /say */tell or /msg */think */vessel Other links *Commands *Pirate language *Official game documents *Phoenix Reborn's Piratey Commands Tutorial (very slightly out of date screenshotwise) *Log Parser, a third-party application intended to make dealing with large volumes of chat easier by organizing the channels into separate tabs. * Commonly discussed ideas from Game Design Category:Commands Category:Gameplay